Ocho minutos
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: Son ocho minutos, diariamente, únicamente. No deberían ser tan especiales, pero a través del tiempo, él encuentra que son primordiales. [BL]


Los personajes de **Shingeki No Kyojin** son propiedad de **Hajime Isayama**. La imagen en portada tampoco es de mi propiedad.

 _Hace unos días mientras tenía muchas horas para pensar en mi misma, me llené de recuerdos tras escuchar una vieja playlist que tengo guardada en un viejo reproductor que ha estado conmigo a lo largo de los años, lo digo en serio, el día que mi reproductor fallé moriré de depresión lol, pero volviendo al punto, ahí estaba está canción de Nickelback (Far Away), la cual a su vez trajo el recuerdo de esta historia que escribí junto a algunas otras años atrás bajo el doloroso recuerdo de haber perdido a una persona importante en mi vida, y de quien incluso ahora no soy capaz de decir que he superado su partida; de modo que terminé leyéndola, editándola y ahora está aquí, aunque la historia narrada aquí no está del todo inspirada en mi situación, el dolor y la impotencia ante la perdida son lo mismo. Espero les guste._

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Ocho Minutos  
** **Por:** Spica

.

Nunca hubo realmente un comienzo.

Levi no está seguro de cuándo fue el momento en el que sus horarios comenzaron a superponerse, o cuando empezó a notarlo, pero cada día después de salir de su turno en el hospital y descender a la tranquila y cálida cafetería del vestíbulo en el edificio, el chico de cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos verdes estaba ahí. De pie en la fila y mirando el menú. El chico siempre vestiría de forma desaliñada, aunque muy pulcramente. Y sin importar el clima siempre llevaría una gruesa sudadera negra. Llevaría audífonos negros, a veces serían azules, Levi concluyó entonces que eran sus colores favoritos. Levi no lograba escuchar la música que él oía, a cambio escuchaba el murmullo del jazz que siempre había en ese lugar. La cafetería, a diferencia de todo el lugar, olía a café y frutas, como un pequeño descanso a todas esas almas cansadas. El chico de grandes ojos verdes miraría a sus espaldas justo cuando Levi entraría en la cafetería y le ofrecería una sonrisa.

En silencio esperarían su turno sin decir una palabra.

Armin, el chico que despachaba la cafetería, conocía a la perfección la orden de Levi (siempre lo mismo, un café negro, sin nada más, puro y simple). El chico de ojos verdes siempre pedía algo distinto, le gustaba experimentar. A veces Levi le escuchaba pedir que agregaran virutas de chocolate blanco a su bebida. Otras tantas le escuchaba pedir un frappuccino de menta y cajeta. Al chocolate caliente siempre agregaba un toque de esencia de vainilla. Y, si tenía ganas, pedía un pequeño pastelillo con trozos de nuez para acompañar. Levi no podía evitar pensar en toda esa azúcar, en las enfermedades que podría causarle y el por qué ese chico estaría ahí primeramente.

El chico de ojos verdes nunca se marchaba sin él, siempre le esperaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, y sin decir nada caminaban lado a lado en la acera.

Entonces eran finales de otoño. Aunque la nieve aún no llegaba, el frío estaba ahí, un poco intenso, el viento era amargo y a cada soplo sentías que partía tu piel. Levi era una persona sensible al frío, usaba guantes de piel o de otro modo sus dedos se congelarían, sobre la bata su gran gabardina gris, y una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello. A su lado, el chico de cabellos castaños se acurrucaba alegremente en su bufanda de diferentes colores, exhalando pequeñas nubes de humo blanco, mientras continuaban su camino.

Levi no había nacido para ser médico. Al menos no era lo que él quería. Su vida, hasta ahora, no era más que un cúmulo de afortunadas casualidades que venían siendo el resultado de dejarse llevar por la corriente. Era alguien fino y educado, independiente y hosco, sí, pero era alguien que guardaba respeto. De joven, mientras viaja de callejón en callejón dio la casualidad de que un buen hombre, que vio en él cualidades que hasta entonces no se había esforzado por presumir, le tomó bajo su tutela y le formó con el único fin de volverlo su mano derecha.

A Levi realmente no le importó.

El tipo era agradable. Levi lo apreciaba. Pero a veces, en ocasiones como estás, mientras esperaba en la acera a que la luz cambiara, se preguntaba qué hubiera sido de él si alguien como Erwin Smith no le hubiese encontrado, quizá ni siquiera estaría ahí, pensando en el chico a su lado, golpeando accidentalmente su brazo con el suyo por culpa de las personas que insistían en amontonarse unas con otras. El chico era más alto, por algunos centímetros, a Levi no le gustaba pensar en eso. No cortaba su cabello, o por lo menos no lo había hecho durante los últimos meses, llegaba a cubrir sus pómulos, era un cabello lacio y color chocolate, cuando el viento jugaba con el Levi no podía evitar pensar que era suave y que, eso muy probablemente, se debía a muchos productos para el cuidado del cabello. Aunque nunca lo peinaba, y eso, extrañamente, Levi lo encontraba atractivo.

Los ojos verdes giraron a verlo, pero la luz cambió y las personas comenzaron a moverse empujándolos hacia delante. Levi apretó su maletín y el vaso con el café que aún estaba caliente mientras buscaba el ritmo correcto en sus pies.

Se detuvo al llegar al lugar en el que había estacionado su auto. El chico de ojos verdes nunca se detenía a mirarlo; siempre continuaba su camino. Levi le miraba caminar entre la multitud de personas que se apresuraban al subterráneo, le miraba desaparecer en ese túnel oscuro y con olor a rancio, gracias a los cigarrillos, el perfume de las señoras y la comida aceitosa de la tienda en su esquina derecha.

Antes de sumergirse por completo el chico giraría a verlo. Con una nueva sonrisa, preparándose para subir a un tren que iba en una dirección completamente distinta a la que Levi iba. E incluso si la idea le hacía sentir vacío y solitario, subía a su auto.

Y entonces revisaba su reloj.

Ocho minutos.

De nuevo.

Igual que ayer.

Había pasado Ocho minutos exactos con el chico de ojos verdes.

•

Hanji Zoe era una persona con la que Levi nunca esperó llevarse bien. De verdad. Realmente no encontraba razones, pero, extrañamente, Levi había terminado acostumbrándose y tolerando su compañía. Pasaban el tiempo juntos, e incluso hubo una etapa en la que rumores sobre ellos siendo una pareja se esparcieron por el hospital, hasta que sin vergüenza alguna Levi le confesó a un par de enfermeras que era gay.

—Se llama Eren. Eren Jaeger — ella le dijo. Era su médico. Levi supo, minutos después, que quizá eso debió darle una pista. Para su sorpresa, Levi descubrió que tenía 20 años, estaba en la Universidad en la facultad de medicina (¡que coincidencia!), le gustaban los deportes y no le molestaba admitir con libertar que el baile de salón era su adoración. Tenía una vida por delante. Tenía sueños. Había pensado que algún día sería un buen médico, quería ser pediatra; pensaba en ganar competencias de baile, tal vez viajar por el mundo. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, tanta vida delante de él y, sin embargo, todo fue destruido. Era como una especie de mal chiste hecho por el destino, pensó Levi mientras escuchaba a Hanji hablar de él.

—Vino aquí pensando que podría ser cualquier cosa; que debía dejar de hacer tanto, que estaba cansado, o tal vez sólo estaba estresado. Se rompió cuando vio los resultados.

 _El destino es_ _cruel_ , pensó Levi mientras miraba fijamente a Hanji. Tenía los ojos fríos, los labios apretados en una delgada línea de estoicismo.

 _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntó en silencio una y otra vez.

•

Eren Jaeger recordaba haberlo visto una primera vez cuando era joven. Entonces _él_ era un médico residente en el hospital en el que trabajaba su padre y él apenas era un crío revoltoso. Le miraba a distancia siempre. La forma tranquila y juiciosa en la que laboraba, él cómo, pese a la opinión contraria de muchos, se esforzaba por llevar buenos resultados a sus pacientes. Y el cómo se deshacía silenciosamente al fallar. Nunca lloraba. Eren nunca le vio llorar. Pero le vio bajar la mirada y apretar los puños cuando tenía que acercarse a la familia para dar las malas noticias.

Le admiraba.

Luego la residencia acabo. Eren dejó de verlo, pero continuó esforzándose. Estudió y estudió con una única finalidad: ese profundo interés por la medicina. Había observado a muchas personas, a su propio padre, había llegado a conocer a muchos tipos de médicos, pero nunca pudo ver en ellos lo mismo que había visto en aquel médico de aspecto frío. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, jamás se olvidaría de aquella cara, era demasiado tarde.

—Jaeger — saludó el médico al entrar al consultorio. Hoy su médico, Hanji Zoe, no podía atenderle.

Eren sonrió pensando en lo injusta que era toda esta situación. Intentando en todo momento ocultar el ardiente dolor en su pecho.

—Eren Jaeger. Pero prefiero que me llame Eren. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Soy el doctor Levi.

Eren suspiró. No necesitaba que le regresaran la sonrisa, así era suficiente. Su destino era cruel después de todo, así que estaba obteniendo lo mejor de el. Al final todo lo que hacía era esperar. Levi era un médico diligente, Eren pensó, él tenía sus propios pacientes, y a pesar de su voz fría se había tomado el tiempo de asegurarse de su condición. _Finalmente_ , pensó. Ya no se limitaría a caminar a su lado después de ordenar un café. No serían ocho minutos. No de nuevo. En éste tipo de situación Eren podían tenerlo por pocas horas, hablarle, verlo, hacer que le viera.

•

(Pero la muerte en realidad es algo que temer. Pero los miedos son algo que no puedes reflejar cuando no estás solo. Por la noche Eren se encontraba con miedo de cerrar los ojos ¿cuántas eran las probabilidades de despertar al día siguiente? No había grandes esperanzas.)

•

Empezó a nevar la semana siguiente. Levi se despertó mirando el techo en su departamento vacío y frío, apagando su alarma a las 7 a. m. Se levantó empujando sus cálidas mantas, estremeciéndose ante la pérdida de calor. Buscó su ropa, tomó su bata y colocó todo en orden sobre la cama. Entró al baño y cepillo sus dientes, afeitó su rostro y tomó un baño. Al terminar de vestirse decidió que desayunaría fuera. Metió las cosas a su maletín, revisó su teléfono en busca de mensajes y se puso su abrigo.

Subió a su auto. Se detuvo en un puesto de revistas para comprar un periódico. Se estacionó en el lugar de siempre y saludó a Sasha al entrar por la recepción. Levi pidió un café y una dona a su secretaria. Su pedido llegó y algunos segundos después Erwin, el director del hospital, y Hanji estaban ahí también.

—Tienes que ayudarme — dijo Hanji, y en sus ojos un gesto de súplica perfectamente dibujado.

—No.

—Vamos, incluso yo he venido a suplicar — Erwin habló, pero Levi reconoció perfectamente el tono burlón en su voz. Era fastidioso, y realmente no estaba dispuesto a seguirles en sus tonterías, pero el gesto duro y serio que de pronto tomaron los dos detuvo cualquier clase mordaz de réplica.

—Eren, mi paciente, se niega a permanecer en el hospital.

—Y tú sabes que es mejor para todos que permanezca aquí — agregó Erwin.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver en ello?

—Él parece escucharte.

—Sólo le vi una vez.

—¡Exacto! — Hanji gritó —, pero esa única vez fue suficiente para que él entendiera y comenzara a tomar sus medicamentos. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto le insistí?

Algunos días, Levi despertaba casi demasiado cansado para salir de la cama, pero las consecuencias que seguían a un día de pereza eran más que suficientes para incentivarlo a trabajar. (Otras veces, muy raras ocasiones quizá, los pacientes especiales para él también lo eran)

Suspiró. Completamente seguro de que se arrepentiría de lo que diría.

•

Se enfrentó al chico de ojos verdes al final de su turno de nuevo. Sin darse cuenta, un peso increíblemente grande pareció ser levantado de sus hombros al ver al chico sonreírle otra vez. Hoy el chico vestía un gorro de estambre gris sobre su cabeza, seguramente para combatir el frío. Ordenó chocolate caliente con malvavisco y Levi se encontró inseguro sobre si eso estaba bien.

Pidió su café negro, pagó y salió junto al chico de ojos verdes.

Pasaron por un par de tiendas.

Esperaron en la intersección. Chocaron sus brazos.

Avanzaron un poco más y Levi terminó deteniéndose cerca de su auto.

—Eren.

El chico, por primera vez desde que llevaban haciendo eso, dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Levi miró su reloj.

Ocho minutos.

•

—Doctor Levi, ¿sabe bailar?

Levi suspiró sin dejar de escribir en la tableta la información del paciente que había terminado de atender. _Se supone que debes estar en la cama_ , pensó enviándole al chico una mirada de muerte. —No.

—Puedo enseñarle.

—No. Tienes que descansar y...

—Estoy aburriéndome.

—No.

—Entonces me marcharé de aquí.

—¿Me sobornas? — Levi comenzaba a irritarse por lo persistente que llegaba a ser éste chico. No entendía porque insistía en aferrarse tanto a él. No entendía porque le costaba tanto negarse a él.

—¿Entonces...?

Chistó. Dejó su tabla de apuntes y la bata en el escritorio de su consultorio. —No lo tomes como algo especial, lo hago para que vuelvas a tu habitación.

Eren sonrió aún más amplio. Y sin preocuparse mucho tomó las manos de Levi, colocó una de ellas sobre su cintura y la otra permaneció en su mano. Se miraron a los ojos. _Finalmente_ , Eren lo tenía tan cerca. Eren sonrió, Levi aún era la persona que recordaba haber visto a la distancia, pero ahora, estaba a su lado. Se sentía tan feliz que quería llorar. Y tal vez lo hizo.

Se detuvieron.

Levi miró preocupado a Eren, estaba sonriendo, pero las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos no se detenían.

—Ugh, lo siento. Me siento un poco celoso y engañado. Usted lo hace bien.

Levi se sintió ligeramente agradecido por el cumplido. Pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de la calidez que le provocaba, su corazón se hundió como una piedra en el lago. Miró de nuevo a Eren y lo supo. Estaba enmascarando su dolor. Lo estaba ocultando. _Tiene miedo_ , pensó. No quería morir todavía, pero... los ojos de Levi se ensancharon en entendimiento, él... había renunciado a la esperanza de vivir por más tiempo...o incluso de curarse. Se preguntó, por un instante, qué es lo que existía en la mente de éste chico, cuáles eran sus miedos y qué tan profundos eran. Y por qué pese a su condición el chico continuaba aferrándose a él, incluso cuando intentaba apartarlo, siendo tan distante con él... ¿por qué?

•

—¿Por qué siempre corres detrás de mí? — Levi preguntó un día.

Eren no respondió.

—¿No es cansado?

Eren siguió sin responder.

—Deberías rendirte. Todo el tiempo intento evitarte y te trato duramente ¿no es irritante? ¿No te cansas de que tus sonrisas no sean respondidas? ¿O la mandíbula no se te cansa de lo ruidoso que eres?

Levi continuó avanzando al darse cuenta de que no obtendría respuestas. Eren fue tras él. Siempre hacía lo mismo. En los pasillos. En la cafetería. En el jardín. A veces irrumpía en su consultorio. Era extraño pero su propio médico y los demás le dejaron ser, alegando que eso era lo mejor para alguien como él, que haría su _recuperación_ más rápida.

—Bueno, me he dado por vencido una vez ya, así que supongo que no quiero renunciar a más cosas. Tiene el crédito porque aún intento ser fuerte gracias a usted.

El cuerpo de Levi se tensó. Giró lentamente a mirar a Eren. Él sonría.

Lo odiaba.

Sus sonrisas. Sus mentiras.

•

Al terminar el turno de ese día Levi camino ocho minutos en soledad hasta su auto. No era la primera vez. Desde que Eren había accedido a internarse los ocho minutos en silenciosa compañía habían dejado de existir. Y no sabía si esa sensación incomoda en su pecho se debía a la costumbre o a que quizá tenía que evaluarse y descartar cualquier tipo de enfermedad.

Apenas estaba abrochando el cinturón de seguridad cuando Hanji llamó para pedirle que volviera. Eren no estaba en su habitación. Y nadie podía encontrarlo.

Levi sabía dónde estaría.

Eren había conseguido una copia de las llaves de la azotea, se lo confesó a Levi. _"A veces simplemente quiero ver el cielo"_ había dicho, pero la primera vez que le halló en ese lugar todo lo que Eren hacía era mirar abajo.

Lo encontró ahí como esperaba. Estaba sentado contra los barrotes abrazando sus rodillas y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Tenía un libro de pasta negra a su lado. No era el Eren que siempre venía tras él, sonriendo y causando problemas. Era el Eren frágil, ese que tenía miedo de morir. El Eren que todavía estaba en proceso de aceptar que tenía cáncer.

—No deberías estar aquí — dijo, caminando hacia él —. Hanji y los demás están desesperados buscándote.

—Lo sé.

—Ya basta — regañó, pero aún sí tomó asiento a su lado. Eren estaba terriblemente callado. Y Levi no encontraba qué palabras decir para cambiar eso.

—Vine aquí porque no dejaba de pensar en si dolerá.

—¿El qué?

—Me estoy muriendo — murmuró. Levi apenas le escuchó.

—No lo harás — contradijo, más sorprendido él que Eren.

Eren se rió amargamente.

—Conseguí la copia de la llave con mi padre. Fue traslado aquí hace dos años, en psiquiatría. Siempre me ha gustado acompañar a mi padre al trabajo. Me gustaba aprender. Pero todo cambia. El tiempo pasa y no hay forma de detenerlo. Y la vida es totalmente diferente cuando algo cambia, por muy pequeño que sea. Hay veces en que te hace más fuerte, otras en las que definitivamente acaba contigo. Yo aún busco la definición correcta para lo que sucede. Si soy fuerte porque estoy aguantando, o si está acabando conmigo lentamente. Tal vez solo estoy aguantando mientras acaba conmigo lentamente...; Usted sabe, cuando me dijeron que tenía cáncer y que estaba en mi última etapa, lloré. Quería graduarme. Entonces tal vez sería un médico o un enfermero, en este hospital, y podría verlo todos los días al trabajar — el tono melancólico de su voz le dijo a Levi que quizá ese era un anhelo de toda una vida. Se cuestionó cuanto tiempo antes de esas caminatas de ocho minutos éste chico había estado esperando por él. —Solía darme miedo sabe, cómo podría morir sin hacer nada realmente notable, sin ser capaz de hacer ninguna de las cosas que yo deseo hacer; sin conocerte. Pero ya sabe, me siento bien ahora.

—¿Qué dices?

—Estoy tranquilo ahora, pude verme contigo de nuevo y tengo la oportunidad de hablar contigo — cuando Eren alzó la mirada, Levi casi se deshace al ver su rostro llenó de lágrimas, ni siquiera le importó que el chico comenzará a tutearlo —. Es demasiado. Pero estoy feliz de poder hablar contigo. Cuando le encontré en esa cafetería la primera vez creí que sería una casualidad única en la vida, pero me sentí nervioso y no pude invitarle el café, luego descubrí que en realidad trabajaba en el mismo hospital que mi padre, y aunque quise crear la oportunidad de hablarle nunca tuve el valor, estaba feliz de solo caminar a su lado.

Levi, a lo largo de los años, nunca había sentido tanto dolor por uno de sus pacientes (aunque Eren en realidad no era suyo), como médico había visto luchar y morir a incontables personas, y a veces, sin importar cuánto se esforzara porque no sucediera, la muerte era algo contra lo que no podía luchar, y no obstante por primera vez deseó que no fuese así. No podía expresar sus pensamientos, no era su fuerte, pero deseaba ser un poco más capaz y poder hacerlo. Deseaba ser tan valiente como Eren. Y se lamentó al pensar en lo cortas que eran las vidas humanas, lo inconvenientemente corta que la vida de Eren era. El chico tenía tanta vida por delante. Levi pensó que él podría ser un enfermero grandioso, o quizá un médico como él. _Es tan injusto_. A su mente vino la idea de que llegaría el día en que no volvería a verlo sonreírle desde la fila de la cafetería, o siguiéndole por los pasillos. Y entonces un dolor llegó a su pecho.

Y por primera vez comprendió el miedo.

•

—¿No existe otra forma? — preguntó Levi a Hanji, está vez estaban tomando su descanso juntos — ¿Alguna otra forma de extraer el cáncer de su cuerpo?

Hanji tomó un sorbo de su té helado, miró una vez más los registros médicos sobre la mesa, ojeó las pruebas y el diagnostico. Suspiró al tiempo que se recargaba en el respaldar acolchonado de su silla. Negó con tristeza. —No la hay.

Levi nunca pensó en tres simples palabras que podrían hacer que el mundo se desvaneciera. Había leído libros, había buscado en internet y había llamado a colegas, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma. En su interior él también lo creía. Sabía que sería imposible, pero se negaba a creerlo, con la esperanza de que algún día supiera algo más que aún no intentaban. Pero era inútil. Y la sonrisa de Eren y sus palabras le atormentaban. Se sentía impotente. Por primera vez sintió que toda esa inteligencia que poseía y las razones por las que había terminado ahí eran inútiles. No había forma de evitarlo. Y dolía. Incluso si su inmutable expresión no dejaba verlo.

—Cuando descubrimos el cáncer éste no solo había llegado a sus pulmones, también había alcanzado el corazón — Hanji continuó —, el trasplante de pulmón no es fácil, e incluso si lo hacemos con éxito, tenemos que eliminar su corazón dañado también, y su cuerpo no será capaz de soportarlo. Al final terminaría de la misma forma.

No existía salida de emergencia. Era medicamente imposible salvar la vida de Eren. Y Eren lo sabía, esperaba pacientemente, el día en que su cuerpo se rindiera también.

Levi podía sentirlo. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, el cuerpo de Eren comenzaba a empeorar. Los dolores en su pecho eran horribles y los analgésicos ya no surtían el mismo efecto. Hanji había dicho que existían ocasiones en las que lograba encontrarlo con fiebres de 39, o peor aún, de 40. Respirar le resultaba difícil, y le resulta igual de difícil comer sin ahogarse.

Lo estaba perdiendo.

Lentamente.

Y no podía hacer absolutamente nada por detenerlo.

•

—No puedo venir aquí todo el tiempo, tengo mis propios pacientes — Levi regañó, depositando gentilmente el frasco con píldoras en los delgados dedos de Eren. El chico odiaba tomar sus medicinas, decía que eran amargas, pero Levi siempre era capaz de empujarlo a tomarlas. Únicamente él. De ese modo había terminado pasando cada día junto a él, ahí en esa habitación tan blanca y triste, incitándolo a tomar sus medicamentos, a comer su comida, para regañarlo cuando se negaba a seguir las indicaciones de Hanji. Incluso sus padres comenzaban a conocerlo. El doctor Grisha y su esposa estaban agradecidos con él. Levi no sabía cómo sentirse respecto a eso y sobretodo Levi no lograba comprender por qué terminaba cediendo cada vez. ¿Por culpa? Tal vez era su egoísmo actuando, tal vez buscaba una forma de enmendarse a sí mismo, para aliviar la culpa ante su impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada mejor para salvarlo.

Eren gruñó antes de tomar las tabletas blancas en su mano y tragarlas. No le encontraba sentido a eso. Sabía que no remediarían nada, solo aliviarían algunos minutos su dolor. Él ya había aceptado su final de cualquier modo.

—Doctor Levi ¿le gusta la música?

—No realmente.

—Me gusta danzar. Solía cerrar mis ojos y que el ritmo guiará mis pasos independientemente de si eran buenos. Me hacía sentir como si flotara. Usted no es un mal bailarín. Había bailado antes ¿no es cierto?

Levi parpadeó lentamente. No, no realmente. Había pasado gran parte de su niñez en la calle. Y durante su adolescencia todo lo que había hecho era lo mismo que ahora, dejarse llevar. Era inteligente. Tenía una buena memoria. Y aprendía con sencillez. Simplemente era alguien con mucha suerte.

—Quizá — respondió —. Lo cierto es que fui un gran bailarín.

Lo cual, por supuesto, era una mentira, pero Eren parecía complacido al escuchar eso.

—Eh, entonces puedo admirarlo aún más, doctor Levi.

•

Levi salió del hospital sin pasar por la cafetería, despidiéndose de los compañeros de trabajo que logró encontrarse en el camino. Deslizándose lejos en la tormenta de nieve de esa noche. No había llevado su auto ese día, así que tomó un taxi que a diferencia de muchos otros no tenía ese repugnante olor a tabaco, pero sí olía a plástico sobrecalentado, y las condiciones de las carreteras eran tan horribles que terminó por bajarse no muchas cuadras después. El viento era despiadado con Levi arrastrándose a través de la nieve, arruinando sus zapatos y empapando sus ropas. Era una noche horrible.

Pasó por una librería donde los dos chicos que la atendían acomodaban libros en los escaparates. Por un restaurante vació. Y una peluquería cerrada. Una tienda de dulces en cambio seguía abierta. Levi se detuvo frente a ésta, observando el letrero púrpura, rosa y amarillo parpadeando en la puerta, proclamando _Un lugar dulce para tu corazón_ en letras alegres y burbujeantes.

Entró.

Era cálido y con olor a dulces. A su alrededor docenas de recipientes de vidrio transparente estaban alineados en filas, cada uno completamente llenó de caramelos, bocadillos y bombones. Los estantes enormes en las paredes sostenían aún más tarros de todo tipo de dulces. Levi se sintió infartar con solo mirar.

—¡Lo siento estamos por cerrar!

Una pequeña chica de cabellos rubios gritó tras él. Una sonrisa amable dibujada en sus labios y un mandil de botones de colores alrededor de su cintura. Ella le miró un par de segundos más y entonces agregó:

—Pero puedo dejar abierto unos minutos más mientras escoge.

—No es necesario.

—Parece perdido.

—No estoy perdido.

—Oh, no me refiero a que esté vagando. Me refiero a su mirada. Tiene ese tipo de mirada. La conozco.

Levi sólo frunció el ceño.

—Es una mirada de amor perdido — aseguró la mujer metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de su delantal.

—No he perdido a nadie.

—¿De verdad? Sin embargo luces como si estuvieras enamorado y ese amor te lastimara.

—No estoy enamorado de nadie — atacó Levi, más a la defensiva de lo que planeaba.

—¡Tonterías! — Contradijo ella —, todo el mundo ama a alguien.

Sinceramente Levi no tenía tiempo para éste tipo de discusiones. —Me tengo que ir. Lamento haber irrumpido — dijo él avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta.

—Espere — ella entonces ofreció su mano a él. Un puño. Ella estaba ofreciéndole algo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Para usted — ella acercó su puño aún más a él —. El amor no debería hacernos infelices. Y creo que es mi deber curar los corazones rotos con algo dulce.

 _Mi corazón no está roto, y si lo estuviera sabría enmendarlo, soy un médico después de todo_. La mujer parecía segura de sus palabras, y decidida a que Levi se llevará consigo lo que quería darle. Suspiró. —Gracias.

—Que tenga una buena noche.

Su corazón no estaba roto. ¿Por qué debería? Esa mujer era extraña. Levi casi se jura jamás volver a esa tienda.

Continuó su camino. Tomaría el subterráneo. Recordó a Eren. Al chico de ojos verdes a quien como cada noche dejaba solo en una habitación terriblemente solitaria y sin vida. Pensó en todos esos ocho minutos de caminata que no habían compartido desde hace meses y un estremecimiento llegó a él. Abrió su mano para ver lo que la chica le había dado.

Era un pedazo de chocolate blanco, envuelto en un trozo de papel plateado con un lazo rojo.

Lo miró fijamente.

El tren llegó, subió, y solo cuando las puertas se cerraron es que Levi se dio cuenta de que no iba a casa. Su hogar no era ese departamento vacío, enlazado con esa rutina diaria que seguía robóticamente. _Hogar_ no era despertar cada mañana con un peso en su pecho, mirando el techo fijamente mientras desea que el tiempo pase pronto. Estaba montado en un tren con la ropa de trabajo arruinada, su estómago hecho nudos y su corazón palpitando dolorosamente.

Apretó sus manos alrededor del chocolate. Recargó su cuerpo contra la puerta. Se negó a llorar.

•

—¿Lo sabías? — Eren preguntó desde su lugar sobre la cama.

Levi parado frente a la ventana vio el sol ocultarse tras un cúmulo gigante de nubes blancas.

—¿El qué?

—Que el chocolate blanco es mi favorito.

Levi escuchó el envoltorio ser rasgado, la tablilla ser partida y el suave jadeo de satisfacción que el crio dio al comerlo. Vio su silueta a través de los cristales de la ventana; su figura delgada, su cabello largo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, sus manos huesudas temblando mientras sostenía con alegría el chocolate.

—Lo supuse. Siempre estás comiendo dulces.

Le vio alzar la mirada hacia él. Levi no se giró. Eren sonría, era una sonrisa triste. Le vio pasar con dificultad el trozo de chocolate que había llevado a su boca.

—Mi madre dice que los dulces son un alivio para los corazones rotos.

Levi cerró los ojos. Era como si la chica de la dulcería le estuviese siguiendo.

 _Tu corazón no está roto, no debería estar roto._

—Suena estúpido.

—¿Verdad?

Eren sonrió, volvió a comer el chocolate.

Levi deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuese cierto y que el chocolate arreglara su corazón defectuoso.

•

Está con uno de sus pacientes cuando escucha a Hanji ser llamada por los altavoces. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando escuchó el número de habitación. Una emergencia, decía. Pidió disculpas y se puso de pie rápidamente, tan rápido que él llegó mucho antes que Hanji. Eren estaba en estado crítico –apenas respirando, su corazón estaba en crisis, no estaba latiendo. Y nunca hasta ese instante Levi se había encontrado vacilando ante el mero silencio del corazón de uno de sus pacientes. Por un segundo incluso, mientras trataba de reanimar el corazón del chico, se encontró orando. —¡Maldición! No te rindas.

No quería perder a un paciente. No a Eren. Pero las personas somos frágiles. Cuando caemos nuestros huesos se rompen, cuando tropezamos nos lesionamos, al cortarnos sangramos, nos golpeamos y duele, vivimos, enfermamos, morimos. Es una verdad universal, todo lo que vive muere. Y sin embargo Levi se sentía asustado frente a la muerte de una manera que nunca pensó estaría. No era su muerte, pero ver a la persona que te había hecho replantearte el sentido del vivir, morir, era aterrador. _Morir es simple, pero verlo suceder no lo es_. Se lo decía siempre, era inevitable, se había informado de ello. Eren iba a morir de un modo u otro, pero al observarlo mientras el color abandonaba su cuerpo era desesperante. Era aterrador, tanto que quería dejarlo allí y huir, huir y olvidarse de él.

—Eren no te atrevas a morirte — susurró, y fue justó ahí cuando escuchó el monitor del corazón de Eren empezando a sonar. Las enfermeras y la misma Hanji suspiraron aliviados. Decían que era un milagro. Pero en su interior, Levi amargamente se dijo que si él realmente fuese un médico milagroso, lo salvaría.

•

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Levi se preguntó una y otra vez ¿por qué tenía que ser justamente ahora? ¿Por qué no puede simplemente por una vez ser egoísta? Había salvado miles de vidas en el pasado, y sin embargo ésta, justamente ésta que el pedía, ¿por qué no era capaz de salvarla? Sus ojos se sentían pesados, y el dolor ardiente en su pecho. Actualmente había tan pocas o ninguna posibilidad de que Eren despertara; aunque su corazón latía lo hacía tan lentamente gracias a las maquinas. Pero Levi era consciente de que incluso las máquinas serían incapaces de sostenerlo. Su corazón y sus pulmones eran demasiado débiles para seguir. Verlo en esa cama, sabiendo que probablemente nunca más abriría los ojos, que probablemente ni siquiera podría agradecerle por todos esos días que pasó con él, le frustraba.

—Eren — Levi inconscientemente llamó su nombre, con la esperanza de que le escuchara y quizá despertara. En un nuevo milagro, Levi observó cómo los grandes ojos verdes que había estado admirando silenciosamente se movían y abrían lenta y cansadamente.

—Levi — su voz ronca, tomó una aguda respiración, obviamente teniendo dificultades para llevar el oxígeno correctamente a sus pulmones

Levi se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose. Todo eso era tan injusto. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Eren? ¿Por qué tuvieron que conocerse de esa manera? ¿Por qué ahora? Eren no había hecho nada malo... entonces por qué...

—Ah... ¿No es cansado tener el ceño fruncido siempre? — Eren se burló antes de tomar otra profunda respiración —. Vamos doctor..., sonría para mí.

Levi sacudió la cabeza, conteniendo las ganas de golpear la pared a sus espaldas. —Tienes que descansar, deja de ser tan ruidoso por una vez.

Eren intentó reír. Una tos fue lo que salió.

—Pensé que llorarías — dijo Eren. Su voz cansada, lo odiaba. Levi quería que Eren se levantara, que fuera enérgico, espontáneo, insolente. Quería recuperar la determinación que le caracterizaba. —Pero luce tranquilo, me alegro.

Levi se acercó y se sentó en la cama. Tomó su mano. Estaba helado. —¡No te mueras imbécil! — Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Ya no podía contenerse. Las lágrimas incontrolables fueron derramadas.

Los ojos de Levi se ensancharon por un momento al sentir la suave palma de Eren contra su mejilla. Era una sensación desconocida, pero que despertaba toda clase de sentidos en él, y el hecho de que ésta podría ser la primera, y también la última vez que sentiría esa palma contra su piel, le golpeó sin miramientos. Estaba frío, su pulgar rozando ligeramente las lágrimas, deslizándose débilmente contra sus mejillas de una manera terriblemente dolorosa y suave. Estaba tan molesto con el miedo, con su tristeza, con todos los sentimientos que se agitaban alrededor de ese momento.

Después de un rato Eren volvió a sonreír. Una sonrisa que Levi odiaba y al mismo tiempo amaba, porque sólo él podía hacer tal cosa. Levi observó a Eren lentamente respirando, la dolorosa música de su corazón palpitando lentamente.

—Siempre escuché sus órdenes... — la mano de Eren se deslizó lentamente de su mejilla —, pero esta vez me temo que no puedo hacerlo... doctor Levi.

Levi sacudió la cabeza cogiendo con fuerza las manos de Eren entre las suyas, besando con vehemencia la parte de atrás en una oración silenciosa sincronizada con sus sollozos.

—No llores.

—Eren — susurró contra su palma.

—Gracias por todo.

—Eren — Levi estaba furioso.

—Me alegro de haberte conocido.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse. El débil golpeteó comenzaba a detenerse. Las fuerzas en el cuerpo del muchacho eran inexistentes.

—¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡No, no, no! — Levi lloró sosteniendo el frágil cuerpo del chico contra su pecho —. ¡Mocoso idiota escúchame, no puedes morir!

•

—Eren — susurró Levi mirando el reloj alrededor de su muñeca. Ocho minutos. Eren había estado despierto ocho minutos. No puede... él lo había decidido. Había decidido no dejarlo ir, simplemente no podía. Pero sus deseos egoístas parecían no querer ser escuchados.

Levi escuchó los pasos apresurados del personal médico desde fuera de la habitación. Rápidamente tomó las máscaras faciales de Eren y tristemente vio su cara pacífica. Una lágrima cayó sobre su parpado cerrado.

 _Perdóname... perdóname_.

Levi presionó sus labios contra los del otro, en una súplica para que Eren fuera capaz de perdonar su impotencia ante la muerte. Después de unos instantes Levi rompió el maldito beso. Se inclinó una última vez besando su frente. —Lo siento — murmuró.

•

Levi se despertó un día pensando en todas esas personas que pasaban por su vida, todos los días, esas personas tan distantes e inaccesibles. Él era una persona reservada, sí, pero había llegado a un punto de estar tan lejos de quienes le rodean que ahora sabe que es él quién se está aislando.

Decidió que no quería más eso.

Quería cambiar las cosas.

Saludó a todos con quienes se topaba día a día. A sus vecinos. Al guardia en su edificio. Al chico de los periódicos.

Hoy Levi es distinto

Trabaja. Limpia. Saluda a sus pacientes. Mira el atardecer desde su consultorio. Y al salir de su trabajo se detiene en la cafetería para pedir un café negro y una nueva interesante bebida. Compra una barra de chocolate blanco. Camina pensando sobre su día. Llega al cementerio. Eren está ahí esperándole.

Sólo se queda ocho minutos.


End file.
